


those magic changes (my heart arranges)

by incxndias



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: ASL, American Sign Language, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hosie, deaf pedro, hope is so oblivious, pedro my sweet smol child, posie mentions, the sibling relationship they all have with pedro outsells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incxndias/pseuds/incxndias
Summary: “Oh!” Shoulders and arms bumped against each other. Hope stood unmoved except for having come to a complete stop, meanwhile Josie had been roughly flung into the wall.The tribrid’s eyes had widened a bit and she took two quick steps over to help Josie up and away from the wall the witch was now involuntarily siphoning from.“Josie, I’m so sorry-”The brunette’s demeanor changed in an instant and she let out a small laugh, “Hope, you’re fine. I should have been watching where I was going. I didn’t realize you were so deep in thought.”“Oh, yeah, uh just thinking about Pedro. He’s a tough kid,” Hope adjusted the strap of her bag.“He is. Gosh, I can’t imagine how hard it must be.” Josie bit her lip and looked down at the floor. After a moment she looked up, catching Hope’s eyes.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you all enjoy. I know I should be updating my other fics but I loved this idea and thought it was really cute. Shoutout to Shaw for letting me write this! <3   
> Also, it appears the ending author's notes are being a bit odd, so feedback is very much appreciated!

Pedro stood outside on the steps of the Salvatore School for the Young and Gifted. He’d gone there since before he could remember. He didn’t know why the school of witches, vampires, and werewolves seemed so intimidating and huge when he looked at it now. It always had a certain eeriness to it, but the young warlock had brushed it off. He knew he would be protected if anything terrible happened. Well, mostly protected. 

Everything felt different now. The boy was now coming up on his fourth year at the school, so it should have felt like a second home. In ways it was. He thought of everyone there as his family; Josie, Lizzie, Kaleb, MG, Jed, Penelope before she left for Belgium (he would be lying if he said he didn’t still write her letters sometimes), and even Hope. They were all like his older siblings. Pedro told Josie almost everything. He picked up some witty banter from watching Lizzie and Penelope. Kaleb was teaching him how to play football. MG showed him comic books and introduced him to worlds he could never imagine. Jed wrestled with him sometimes and showed him how to fight someone off. Only if absolutely necessary, of course. 

And Hope. He hadn’t really directly learned anything from Hope except for maybe a spell or two when she visited the younger classes with Josie, but from just being around the girl as often as he was, he picked up on the clues of a bigger lesson. One that Hope Mikaelson lived by and knew all too well. 

_ It doesn’t matter who or what people think you are, show them they are no better by judging you for being yourself. _

Pedro had seen the tribrid stand up to a lot of people, which was a little funny to watch considering she was so short, but he definitely did not want to be on the girl’s bad side by any means. Just by the way Hope carried herself, it was easy to tell she knew what people thought of her and played it off like she didn’t care. Pedro knew though. He knew that deep down, Hope Mikaelson did care, who wouldn’t? 

He paid attention to detail. He was an observer, and he was curious. Anyone living in the supernatural world would be. He was glad that even for only being nine years old he was considered bright. Smart. It would help him ease into everything a lot easier. He was thankful his mom enrolled him in a class over the summer, after they found out what would eventually happen to him. 

Pedro let out a deep sigh, hoping that his voice wouldn’t betray him when he saw the older kids. Or any of his friends. He didn’t know how they would take it. How Josie would take it when she found out he hadn’t told her right after it happened. He hadn’t even written Penelope about it. But he knew that Josie would be understanding, she always was. 

His shoulders set themselves up and back, making sure he walked inside and stood as tall as he could. Friends walked by and he waved and gave them a smile as he headed straight for the dining hall where he knew the teenagers would be. He stopped just before the threshold and just looked at all of them for a moment. He noticed Landon and Rafael were seated at the end of the table, opposite of each other, though still engaged in the group’s conversation. He could tell by the bright smiles and the way that Lizzie rolled her eyes and laughed that something hilarious was being said. Kaleb chose that moment to make eye contact with him, and Pedro smiled at him. He couldn’t tell what he was saying when he stood up but he figured Kaleb was coming to give him a hug. The boy walked forward and met Kaleb halfway between the threshold and the table the group was at. He hugged him and before Pedro knew it, he felt himself laughing and being lifted into the air. 

Soon Jed, MG, and Rafael were all around him and messing around. After a few moments, Kaleb set him down and Pedro gave him a smile and punched his arm lightly. The girls had gotten up and went over to them, and then everyone started talking at once. He had no idea what anyone was saying, and his eyes bouncing back and forth between everyone and trying to catch something from the way their lips were moving must have given him away because Josie held her arms out to the group, telling them to stop. 

She crouched down to Pedro’s height, her brows curious when she looked him in the eye. She spoke slowly, to make sure he could make out some of what she said. 

“Pedro, what’s wrong?” 

The boy bit his lip before he brought his hand up in the shape of a ‘d’ and touched it to his cheek, near his ear, and brought it down in a small arched motion to near the corner of his mouth. 

_ Deaf.  _

  
  
  


∞∞∞ 

  
  


It seemed as though Josie took forever to think, contemplating something before she stood back up from her crouched position. Pedro had looked around the semi circle the group had formed around him and couldn’t help but hold back a small smile at the confused look on a few of their faces. Others seemed to know what was going on, but Landon, MG, and Raf’s faces were hilariously confused and lost. 

Josie looked at Pedro, making sure she had his attention before she signed, “How?” 

“You know sign language?” Pedro questioned. 

“Girl in school,” Josie signed brokenly before just saying ‘elementary’ and hoping Pedro would catch on. “Third, fourth, and fifth grade,” she continued. 

Pedro nodded in understanding before he held up his hand and spelled out , “O - t - o - s - c - l - e - r - o - s - i - s.” 

He brought his hand down and looked down, his cheek tinted red before he pulled on a determined face, “It’s genetic,” he spoke. It felt good to use his voice, even if he had no idea what he sounded like or if the words came out clearly. 

Kaleb stepped out next to Josie, and he must’ve repeated what Pedro had fingerspelled to the rest of them before he signed, “My cousin has it.” 

Pedro’s eyes widened and a playful grin pulled at his lips, “You know sign language and you waited until now to say anything?!” His facial expressions must’ve been over the top (as they should be) because everyone had a smile on their faces. 

Kaleb only rolled his eyes, “I have to mess with you, kid. It’s my job!” 

“I think you should find a new one,” he countered. 

“Whatever,” Kaleb laughed, “I can help teach them sign, if you want.” The whole time he had been saying what he was signing to Pedro, so he turned to the group and said, “If they’re willing to learn.” 

Josie turned to look at Pedro and signed, “Yes,” with a smile on her face. Hope, Jed, and Lizzie must have caught on because they all started signing it too. Then MG, Landon, and Rafael finally understood and they did it too. Everyone had a smile on their face, but Pedro’s grin felt like it was unmatchable as he stared up at the group with wide eyes. 

He couldn’t help himself and was almost sure he squealed when he ran to hug Kaleb and then Josie. Of course everyone else got a hug too, and Hope even gave him a mischievous wink before sending him to hug MG. Hope had something planned, and Pedro couldn’t wait to find out what it was. 

After he finished hugging everybody, he stood back in the center of the semicircle and looked at everyone before he brought the tips of his fingers up to his chin and moved his hand down in front of him in an arched motion. 

_ Thank you.  _

  
  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is much appreciated, thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, it was mainly to introduce Pedro and the rest of the characters. There’s Hosie here, I promise!

Hope found herself in the library later than usual. She hadn’t stopped flipping through the many American Sign Language books she had found. She was surprised when she found so many, not really expecting to find any. They hadn’t looked all that old though, so Hope assumed Dr. Saltzman invested in them when they had the transfer student a few years ago. 

She was thankful that it was a Friday and that classes hadn’t started until the following Tuesday. Monday was orientation for new students, which left the weekend for them to get settled in and decorate their rooms. Hope had thankfully been moved back to her old room last year. She probably should have been off to college, but she wasn’t ready to leave just yet. She had just started getting closer with Josie and Lizzie and all of their friends, it seemed summer had come too quickly last school year. The auburn haired girl had decided to stay behind and be a teaching assistant of sorts for the younger kids, while still taking a few classes of her own. They had to put her under the guise of having a major familial problem and missing a good chunk of her second semester due to it. The school board and district had accepted it and allowed her to take the two classes she had failed. Helping the younger students was Josie’s idea, and it allowed Hope to stay for the rest of the year instead of only one semester. 

Rafael and Landon had stayed too, neither of them having complete control of their abilities yet. Her and Landon had broken up over the summer, but decided to stay friends. They had no intention of breaking up their friend group and making them choose sides. They were civil enough around each other and that’s really all that mattered. 

Hope looked up at the clock as she turned the page. It read 10:30 P.M. and Hope decided to call it quits. Alaric and Dorian didn’t enforce curfew until classes actually started, which she was thankful for because there was no way she would make it back to her room by then. The auburn haired girl hadn’t eaten yet and her stomach was tearing at her. She gathered the three books and put them into her bag before she stood up and slung it over her shoulder. She turned out the lamp she had been using sighed deeply. She was going to do everything she could to help Pedro adapt to the school without his sense of hearing. 

She walked out of the library and down the hallway to the stairs. Ideas swirled in her head as she thought of ways to help the small boy. She was sure he didn’t need it, but she wanted him to feel comfortable. Even though she hadn’t been as close with him as Josie or Lizzie or Kaleb, he was still like a younger brother. Though she never had one of those, she assumed it would be like how her and the rest of her friends were with Pedro. 

Hope went past the stairs and down a separate hallway. Her mind lost itself for a moment as it went over the signs she had learned that day and her plan for tomorrow. She hadn’t realized the tall brunette walking the same path in the opposite direction with a very determined look on her face. 

“Oh!” Shoulders and arms bumped against each other. Hope stood unmoved except for having come to a complete stop, meanwhile Josie had been a bit roughly flung into the wall. 

The tribrid’s eyes had widened a bit and she took two quick steps over to help Josie up and away from the wall the witch was now involuntarily siphoning from. 

“Josie, I’m so sorry-” 

The brunette’s demeanor changed in an instant and she let out a small laugh, “Hope, you’re fine. I should have been watching where I was going. I didn’t realize you were so deep in thought.” 

“Oh, yeah, uh just thinking about Pedro. He’s a tough kid,” Hope adjusted the strap of her bag. 

“He is. Gosh, I can’t imagine how hard it must be.” Josie bit her lip and looked down at the floor. After a moment she looked up, catching Hope’’s eyes. 

The brown of Josie’s eyes seemed to sparkle in the dark, dimly lit hallway. Hope couldn’t bring herself to look away if she tried to. She knew she definitely hadn’t wanted to. The brunette’s eyes were beautiful, and it felt like she was looking at them - really looking at them - for the first time in six years. 

They stayed like that for a minute before Josie asked, “So, what are you doing up so late? Because I know for a fact that you aren’t studying. Or getting a head start on classes.” 

The tribrid stood still for a moment as she tried to memorize the way the taller girl’s eyes shone, maybe she could use them for a painting later. Finally, she blinked once she knew they were committed to memory and spoke despite not trusting her voice. 

“I was reading up on ASL. I figured we may have had a few books in the library. Get a head start before Kaleb starts teaching us. I was honestly really shocked to find that we had a few.” 

“Oh, you found those?” Josie smiled. “I begged my dad to get them when Violet had transferred here. She seemed pretty cool but I had no idea how to talk to her. I didn’t want to say anything wrong, you know? You remember Vi, right?” 

“Yeah, of course. Isn’t she going to that school in Canada now?” 

“Yep. She moved there right before sixth grade started. Oh my goodness I was devastated,” the taller girl laughed. 

“Why’s that?” Hope couldn’t help but smile at Josie’s laugh. It was infectious. 

“I may have had a tiny crush on her.” Josie’s voice got super small and if it hadn’t been so dark Hope could almost swear the girl was blushing. 

“Really?” The auburn haired girl’s eyebrows shot up as she feigned surprise. “Josette Saltzman’s first crush on a girl and the poor thing will never even know it. A shame, honestly.” Hope shook her head. 

“Oh my god, Hope!” Josie whined and playfully hit the tribrid’s shoulder. “She wasn’t my first crush, either. So you’re wrong on all accounts.” 

“You had a crush before Violet? Third grade? Wow, Josie Saltzman learns fast, huh?” She teased. 

“Oh please, you say that as if Lizzie wasn’t crushing on every boy in first and second grade,” Josie rolled her eyes with a smile. “It just so happens that this girl was and is still really cute. I couldn’t help it.” 

“Oh my goodness she still goes here? Josette Lucas Saltzman, someone better stop you or else you’ll be confessing your love for her soon.” 

“Hope Andrea Mikaelson!” Josie gasped. “I cannot believe you think so lowly of me. I wouldn’t confess my love until the second date at least.” She crossed her arms with a smirk. “And yes, she still goes here. But, she happens to be older so she’ll be leaving soon. No point in going after someone if you know they’re going to leave right after.” 

Hope couldn’t help but soften up at that, “I’m sure she’d stay for you, Jo. Anyone would be lucky to date you.” 

“I wish it were that simple. But she deserves the greatest life has to offer especially after what she’s been through. I don’t think holding her back more than I already have would help with that.” Josie looked into Hope’s eyes once again, as if she was trying to make her understand something. 

Hope only looked back at her curiously. 

“Um,” Josie started as her eyes moved down to the floor, “I should probably get back to my room. Lizzie will probably be wondering where I am. I’ll see you later?” 

“Yeah, I’ll see you later Jos,” Hope offered her a smile, which was returned, before they headed off in their separate directions. 

Hope entered her room and immediately set her book bag down on her desk chair. She then closed the door, kicked off her shoes, and plopped down on the bed face up so she was staring at the ceiling. 

What was it Josie wanted her to understand? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the word count is a bit iffy right now, but more will come later I promise!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Feedback is very much appreciated


End file.
